


Agent Burke, please.

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gags, M/M, Pegging, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Twinsarein asked for phone sex and voice kink, so here we go.





	Agent Burke, please.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinsarein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/gifts).



> Written as a fandom stocking filler for Twinsarein.

Neal is on edge, it has been a long day at the office working with Jones and Diana. Peter is in Washington for some meeting and won´t be back for three days. He is really done, they have been working all the week on this case and they still can´t proof a thing. Their suspect is good.

Neal pulls the knot out of his tie and walks over to the fridge for some water before sitting down on a chair. He really would like to go to the Burke´s, but with Peter out of town that would be a bit inappropriate and he doesn´t want anybody to know at the office, what he is doing with the Burke´s.

When there is a knock on the door, he looks up in surprise, June is not home and he told her he didn´t need the staff to stay, so there should be nobody to let in visitors.

‘Neal, it´s El.’

Neal quickly opens the door. Of course El and Peter have a key to the front door.

‘Hi El, come in.’

‘Peter told me you could use some company since you are working very hard.’

Neal smiles.

‘Have you eaten yet?’

El holds out a bag with small boxes and Neal´s stomach growls.

‘I take that as a no.’

El smiles and takes out a box with bite sized foods. She walks over to Neal´s wine cabinet and picks one. She then walks back and makes a show of pouring two glasses of wine and handfeeding Neal.

‘I don´t want you to eat too much Neal, I will give you more later, for now this should do.’

El takes out her phone, calls one of her contacts and puts the phone on the table on speakerphone.

_‘Hi El.’_

‘Can I speak to agent Burke please?’ El says in a professional voice.

It is testimony to how in tune they are as a couple that Peter immediately follows her lead.

_‘Agent Burke speaking.’_

Peter´s voice has changed, he is now more professional sounding.

‘Agent Burke, I have your CI with me and he is a bit on edge, what do you suggest I do with him?’

There is a moment of silence, as if Peter is thinking on what to say next. Neal swallows, if El uses this tone of voice, he can´t help himself but getting hard. He can also feel himself sort of slipping away into another space. All he wants to do is being good to El.

_‘Can Neal hear me?’_

‘Yes, he can.’

_‘OK, Neal , I want you take off your clothes and kneel in front of El.’_

‘Yes Peter.’

Neal quickly gets rid of his clothing and kneels between El´s legs. She kisses him.

‘He is being a good boy, Peter.’

_‘Hmm, but still, did you bring my training supplies?’_

Neal swallows. Peter has been giving him deep throat training to prepare Neal for himself. But it has always been something between him and Peter, El was never involved in this. But he should have known that Peter told El.

‘Yes, I have hon. Do you want the hood as well, or only the harness?’

 _‘Have you been good Neal?_ ’

‘Yes Peter.’

_‘OK, then just the harness.’_

El takes the head harness out of another bag she brought with her in one of the bags and fastens it around Neal´s head. It has the metal ring gag attached to it and Neal immediately starts to drool.

‘Oh hon, I see now why you like training him, he is gorgeous.

‘ _He is, isn´t he? Do you remember how to proceed with his training?’_

‘Yes, I have everything here.’

Neal swallows tickly around the ring and his eyes widen a bit when he sees what El is taking out of the bag, this is going to be fun, maybe even more fun than being trained by Peter.’

El picks up one of the smaller sized dildos and positions herself better.

‘Peter told me you can takes this one all the way without problem, so I want to see this for myself. As you could see, I think I have more impressive sized dildos than Peter, don´t you think?’

Neal nods.

‘I like to hear you say it Neal.’

Neal groans, but does his best to say ‘Yes Elizabeth’.

‘Good boy.’

Elizabeth takes the dildo and slowly feeds it in Neal´s waiting mouth. And as Peter had stated to her, Neal takes it all the way, without gagging.

‘ _And?’_

‘Just like you said hon.’

_‘That is my good boy, I am proud of you.’_

El can see that Neal is responding well to the praising, so she takes a bigger one, forfeiting the size in between. She doesn´t want to make this too easy on Neal.

This time Neal needs to adjust but El isn´t in a benevolent mood, so she allows him time to adjust and eventually she is able to feed it all the way in. She is getting in the mood, seeing Neal so submissive for her so she tells him. She can hear Peter moan, he is probably jacking off by hearing what his wife and lover are doing.

‘Good boy, now Neal, I want you to be able to take this one, I know it is bigger than what Peter has been training you with, but I will let you in on a little secret.’

She stares in Neal´s wide blue eyes. He swallows thickly around the gag.

‘I am going to fuck you with his baby and we are going to facetime Peter for it.’

Neal moans around his gag in unison with Peter. El picks up the dildo and slowly starts entering it in Neal´s mouth. It doesn´t take long before he starts gagging, so El holds it so he can get his reflex under control. His eyes start to water.

‘You are being so good for me and Peter Neal. Relax, just a little bit more.’

‘Facetime me, El.’ Peter groans.

El disconnects the line and gets one of the dildo´s and lubes it up.

‘I don´t want you to get hurt when I fuck you later on, so you are going to fuck yourself on this smaller dildo, Neal.’

She puts the dildo on the floor with the suction cup and guides Neal over it, slowly pushing him down on it. He groans, but El is relentless and pushes him deeper. She then takes the hold of the dildo again and with her other hand, and pushes the facetime button. She puts the phone down against one of the bags so Peter can see what is going on.

‘I put him on a dildo, so he can fuck himself open, so he will be ready for me.’

‘ _Oh Neal, you are so pretty, next time we are doing this in front of a mirror so you can see how gorgeous you are.’_

Neal can´t react as El pushes in a little deeper. Neal gags again.

_‘Breath through your nose and relax, precious.’_

Neal closes his eyes and does his best to relax.

‘ _Open your eyes, Neal.’_

Neal does and tears fall when he gags again, but this time El slowly pushes deeper, kissing him and stroking his cock with her other hand.

‘Almost there Neal, just a little bit further.’

_‘Neal, you are such a cock slut.’_

The moment the entire length is inside Neal´s mouth and throat, El slowly caresses his neck, Peter can see the bulge where the dildo is set nicely inside Neal´s throat. El pulls the dildo partially out, so Neal can take a couple of deep breaths, before she pushes it in again. This time she doesn´t give him much time to adjust and pushes him down, so his ass gets impaled on the dildo on the floor. Once both dildos are seated, she strokes his cock, which is dripping pre-cum.

‘So you good for me, sweetie.’

She takes the dildo out and takes out a belt to fix to the dildo. Neal can see there is also a dildo on the inside, so El also though about herself.

_‘Neal, I want you bend over the table.’_

Neal gets up and bends over the kitchen table just like Peter ordered him. El clips the phone on to a chair that she puts in front of Neal.

‘Is this a good angle?’

‘ _Yes, for now_.’

Neal holds on the opposite side of the table, while he can hear Elizabeth lube up the dildo. She then stands behind him and he holds his breath, he is not sure if he wants to be fucked with this dildo, but Elizabeth seems to enjoy herself and he always has his safe word.

She puts on a generous amount of lube and slowly presses against his hole. The moment she breaches him, he hisses and she stops.

‘Neal, breath for me, OK?’

She slowly pushes in and she can see his hole adjusting to the intrusion.

‘ _You both are so fucking gorgeous.’_

‘Thank you hon.’

El pushes all the way in and can hear Peter gasp at the sight of Neal being fucking by El, still wearing the head harness so unable to drool and not able to articulate anything sensible.

Once El is sure Neal is relaxed enough, she starts fucking him in earnest, doing her best to stimulate Neal´s prostate. Neal already being oversensitive, spills over the table. And El can hear Peter come as well over the phone.

She pulls out of Neal and unfastens the strap on and Neal´s harness.

‘I think your CI has done his best to obey, agent Burke.’

She can only hear Peter groan, he is still coming down from his orgasm.

‘Come Neal, let’s get you on to the bed.’

Neal stumbles with her over to the bed. She puts the phone on the night stand and lays down next to Neal.

She puts her right hand on her pussy and starts caressing it.

_‘Help the lady Neal.’_

Neal gently pushes El´s hand away and takes over and it doesn´t take long for her to come once he starts sucking and nibbling on her nipples. Once she comes down from her orgasm, she rolls onto Neal´s stomach.

‘Good night honey, we will be waiting for you when you come home.’

 


End file.
